


Christmas Magic

by agapecentauri



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25183741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agapecentauri/pseuds/agapecentauri
Summary: One shot writing prompt received on Tumblr for the soft sentence starters "Your hair keeps falling into your eyes, do you know that? Here, lemme just---".A/N: NSFW, please be advised!  This is my first ever attempt at fluff/smut and an early Christmas gift for the Phandom.  E/C as always
Relationships: Christine Daaé & Erik | Phantom of the Opera, Christine Daaé/Erik | Phantom of the Opera
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Christmas Magic

The midnight candlelight service was perfect. By the time Erik and Christine had left the church, a rare Christmas snow had dusted the earth in glistening, sparkling crystals. It was magical. Erik sighed happily as they drove up the long driveway to the house, the white twinkle lights engulfing their small home in the woods with softness and warmth. And between them, another warmth was kindling even stronger from the romance and magic of Christmas.

Once inside, the house remained dark sans the Christmas lights and decorations subtly illuminating with seductive magic. “Tea?” Christine asked softly.

“Definitely. I’m taking a quick shower.” Christine prepared their tea in the meantime, quietly humming along to her favorite Christmas tunes playing quietly on the stereo. Erik emerged wearing a well-fitted black t-shirt and black and white flannel bottoms. He wrapped his arms around Christine’s waist, gently teasing the curves of her hips. She inhaled deeply, “Mmm, you smell good. You’re my favorite scent.” Erik placed a soft kiss on the nape of her neck and teased, “And you’re my favorite Christmas treat” and dug his long fingers into her ticklish side, sending her wriggling away with a shriek, “You’re so mischievous!” and made her way to the bedroom for a shower.

Tucked away in the back of the closet hung an early Christmas present for Erik: a soft lace, thigh-length nightgown with a matching silk robe. She took a deep breath, steadying herself as the rise of erotic excitement coursed through her veins. Tying her long hair into a bun, Christine let the hot water caress her body, her lavender soap filling her senses. After her shower, she oh-so-carefully began assembling her Christmas treat. The sheer lace nightgown hugged the curves of her hips, her backside, and her breasts, her nipples ever so faintly protruding from under the lacy overlay. The silk robe doaned over the nightgown, she loosely tied the velvet ribbons closed. And with another steadying deep breath, she walked down the hallway towards the living room. Music surrounded her from the piano, the humming coming from Erik’s throat sending shivers down her spine.

She stood seductively at the side of the baby grand, gently leaning her hips against the inward curve of the piano’s body. “Now who's being mischievous?” asked the seductive voice of the musician before her with a raised eyebrow. Christine leaned down to place a gentle kiss upon Erik’s deformed lips, her hair coming untucked from before her ears and falling in front of her face. “Hmm, your hair keeps falling into your eyes, do you know that? Here, let me just…” Erik’s long, soft fingers twirled her long curls into his hands, as he gently pulled her hair back to expose her long, bare neck, his lips and tongue gently yet hungrily teasing the lines of her jaw, down, down ever so painfully slow. And with a gentle nip of his teeth, her breath hitched as she felt Erik’s hands mapping the lines of her neck and back. “Come with me,” he gently commanded. She’d be a fool not to obey that voice.

The soft, instrumental Christmas jazz playing ever so faintly in the background served as an overture to the composer, as Erik’s hands ghosted over the body of the exquisitely beautiful blank page before him. His nimble fingers navigated the column of Christine’s throat, gently brushing down the peaks of her breasts, finding the loosely tied velvet ribbon of the silky robe. The subtle sound of fabric falling to the floor was in duet with the deep, unsteady breath of the artist about to create a masterpiece. Christine slowly raised her hands to Erik’s face, tracing the outlines of his mask as they glided underneath to gently pull the obstruction off his face. Erik’s eyes slid closed as they always did whenever Christine lifted both mask and wig away from him. “All or nothing at all,” she always whispered assuredly as her lips captured his with a hunger needing to be filled.

This duet was orchestrated the same when they came together… a symphony of three different movements. And tonight, on the magic eve of Christmas, tonight would be no different. The duet of the composer and the blank art together, would create a new symphony tonight. The first movement of exploration: his fingers adeptly sliding the velvet straps of Christine’s nightgown down her arms accompanied by the decrescendo of fabric to the floor, lying in repose upon a pile of pillows and a quilt. Christine fingers and hands finding the bottom hem of Erik’s shirt, directing him in the waves of removing fabric against skin. A crescendo of moans and gasps of lips meeting to feed the growing hunger. Another crescendo rose as Erik’s long fingers explored Christine’s wetness, the slickness glazing his fingers as her wanton body granted them access. Tonight, this first movement would be of exploration and unlocking a hidden treasure. Tonight, Erik thirsted for more. His fingers worked inside of Christine, her back arching with every throb, every motion becoming more intense. Harder and faster his fingers worked until… oh a sound! A new sound… a seductively erotic sound of squelching liquid and a feeling of absolute ecstasy caused Christine’s eyes to shoot open, her arms pulling Erik harshly against her naked body, her nails digging into his bare shoulders. “Oh my g-!” her words cut short as a pool of liquid poured over Erik’s hard fingers inside her. Erik’s erotic growls granting Christine permission to let the sensation wash over her. The composer unleashing a splatter of sounds upon his open composition. A full, dramatic decrescendo finalized their first movement, as Christine panted and gasped to gain composure back to earth. Their eyes met as Erik’s grabbed Christine’s lips, their tongues dancing together in a seductive tango.

“On your back,” she whispered to him, a new composer and conductor coming into command; a second movement, with Erik as the blank page under his lover’s gaze. Her delicate hands commanding the slither of Erik’s remaining garments to be released from constraint. And there underneath this composer lay a new creative work for her to explore. Her hand gently grabbed Erik’s erection, causing a hitch of breath as his eyes slid close to gain self-control. Suddenly Erik felt the hot wetness of Christine’s tongue and mouth, taking him in with a steady, slow rhythm, the vibrations of her moans causing him to shudder in a staggering hitch of breath. Christine smiled to herself as she watched Erik’s reaction, hearing his moans of ecstasy. Suddenly Erik’s hands flew to her hands, ripping her away from his erection. Gasping he pled with an embarrassed grin, “You need to stop…” Christine winked. “Perhaps something else, then?” And she slid ever so slowly down, feeling him sink into her deep. She released a pleasured sigh as she conducted a steady, slow rhythm against him. Feeling the bud of her arousal grinding onto him hard and slow, she wrapped her arms around Erik’s shoulders and guided up to her. He hungrily feasted upon her breasts, teasing her nipples with his tongue. Christine head fell back as she felt his free hand caress around her throat. The second movement of this symphony was coming dangerously close to an all-too-soon end, and with a command to take over for the final movement, the composer commanded, “On your knees.” Christine relinquished her authority and obeyed the maestro. 

The third movement began with Christine on all fours, her gleaming eyes reflecting desire and wanting to bring this symphony to a climactic conclusion. Erik slowly glided back into her, the new position doing wonders for both as they moaned in unison. Christine sank down to lay on her stomach, Erik’s strong weight pushing her down. She felt the slither of his long fingers ply underneath her, cupping and surrounding and teasing her swollen bud, Erik’s erection pulsing into her. Without the need for instruction, Christine’s hips began grinding furiously as Erik’s fingers pushed. This third and final movement was a composition of loud crescendos of absolute ecstasy, of swelling arpeggios and glissandos of vocal slides as the final climax of their erotic symphony, with Christine commanding, “Oh, oh my… oh Erik, feel me!” Erik seized all motion to fully take in the climax of the most beautiful symphony they had ever created. He felt every ounce of Christine pour herself out to him, feeling every muscle in her body constrict around him, he felt her, he felt every seismic impact of her body convulsing in absolute relief because of him. It was too much, he couldn’t bear the movement any further. “Let go! Let me feel you!” Christine begged and yearned for Erik to meet her on the cataclysmic ending of an incredible composition of crescendos, glissandos, arpeggios, and decrescendos. Christine felt Erik’s body stiffen as his climax was massaged from him by Christine’s pulsing orgasm in sounds of guttural groans and moans.

Their bodies lame with pleasurable exhaustion, the duet laid side by side catching their breath. Within a few more heart beats and sighs later, Erik felt Christine’s body relax completely, a soft smile illuminating her face. “You alone can make my song take flight; help me make the music of the night,” he sung to her quietly. Soon after Erik drifted into a restful, peaceful sleep, the snow falling heavily as the warm glow of white twinkle lights embraced their winter’s night slumber.

A most beautiful symphony indeed.


End file.
